


store shenanigans

by logandelos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, cant get enough of it(and him), hop being flirty and cute as HELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandelos/pseuds/logandelos
Summary: even grocery shopping can be fun, when it's with your favorite chief of police





	store shenanigans

Every Thursday night the grocery store got a visit from Hopper and you. Sometimes you had to make a random stop in, but you usually had enough for a week, especially since El was rarely at home when the pair of you were. 

Thursday was one of your very favorite nights, which should be sarcasm considering grocery shopping isn’t a generally enjoyed thing but it was quite the opposite for the two of you. Hop always made the shopping trip highly entertaining, amongst other things. 

For example, your view at the moment was Hopper, leaning against the cart with his elbows on the handle, his hips moving along to the music playing overhead. 

“Hey, nice bum, where you from?” You laughed out, tossing another item into the cart. 

He snags your hand before it drops, pulls you to his side, and presses a kiss to your temple. “You might not know where it’s from, but I know where it’s goin’.” He chuckles before bumping your side with his hip, still keeping time with the music. 

Trying your best to pull away from him while practically dying of laughter was not the best combination, especially since Hop still had a hold on you. “Let me go! We have to actually get some shopping done!”

He finally lets you go and starts actually getting things you need off the shelf, all while humming and singing along to the various music. 

Just listening to him brought a soft smile to your face. Seeing him this happy I and relaxed was your favorite thing in the world. But your trance was soon broken when one item on your list was just a few inches too high for you to reach, even when you jumped. Growling in frustration, you turned towards Hopper, who was picking over some milk cartons.

“Hey, big guy, could I get some help?” 

He looked over to see you on your tippy toes, grabbing at the air in front of the thing you wanted. A smirk fell across his lips and he walked over to you. “Did I hear a please in there, baby?” 

You huffed, which only caused his smirk to grow. Defeated, you muttered the magic word, “Please”. 

His smug smirk turned into a smile and he reached up to get the item, and while doing so, your mood did a 180. As his arm reached, his shirt pulled up with it, showing a delicious few inches of skin. 

You couldn’t tear your eyes from him, absentmindedly biting your lip, your mind already running a million miles an hour with all kinds of thoughts. But Hop was hot everywhere, no one could blame you for your actions and thoughts. 

Suddenly, fingers snapped in front of your face, pulling you back to the present. “Huh?” Your voice almost sounded dazed. 

“Honey, I’m not for sale.” And now his smirk had come back with a vengeance. 

You shrugged, with your own smirk on your face. “Not my fault you’re hot.” 

A red tinge colored the man’s cheeks, even though his expression didn’t falter. But the blush just made you smirk more, before turning to get the next item. 

He was right behind you though, and you wondered how someone that big could get around that sneakily before he interrupted your thoughts. “You can’t just say something like that and leave, sweetheart.” The words were said low, right next to your ear. 

You turned to him, and pressed your front to his. “Well, if we hurry this up, the faster we can get to showing you how hot I think you are.” 

There it was again, that blush that you rarely saw but loved dearly had returned to his cheeks. “Race you to the register.” He blurted out before turning left down another aisle. 

You made no hurry running to the next item, knowing he’d beat you anyway. Besides, your thoughts were elsewhere, and you couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
